


Once Upon a Chuseok

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: They will have their three days off.Daniel and Sungwoon will go back to their hometown but Sungwoon wants to have a trip.It's not with Kang Daniel, his boyfriend, but with his roommate, Hwang Minhyun.





	Once Upon a Chuseok

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are good  
> Comments are great~
> 
> For more update, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

 

"How many time to do I need to tell you?" Sungwoon is tired of plead his beg to Daniel in front of him. He is sitting on his bed and Sungwoon is standing in front of him, trying to explain the Chuseok holiday to Daniel. "I'm not cheathing on you."  
  


 

"Hyung, the one who should be angry is me," Daniel can't help it to feel disappoint to Sungwoon.  
  


 

Yes. They are fighting but it would be a little uncomfortable if they bring the scene in front of the other's members. Seongwu agreed to lend his shared room with Daniel for both of them to have a talk but this talk is not going anywhere. Daniel's accusing Sungwoon for cheating and Sungwoon tries to untangled this rope for him.  
  
  
  


 

***

  
  
  


 

The problem started when they had their three-day-off for Chuseok. Daniel went back to Busan for sure, he missed Ori, Rooney, Peter, and last but not least is his mother. It's very sweet of him to not forget about his family back in his hometown. And so did Sungwoon, he needed to go back home to his grandfather, enjoyed the meals and helped him in the field.  
  


 

In the midst of the holiday, Sungwoon wanted to do something to refresh his mind. A healing holiday. But Sungwoon didn't want to do it alone and first person who came into his mind was, of course, and it's obvious, Kang Daniel. There was a slight problem when Sungwoon wanted to invite Daniel to this trip.  
  


 

Sungwoon didn't want to disturb his time with his family. His mother must be wanted to spend the holiday with his beloved only son and Daniel missed their sisters, the cats, so much. Not to say, if they were on the trip together, all in their agenda was only bed, breakfast, cuddle, sex, lunch, cuddle, sex, dinner, and sex all day long. It's a lover thing but Sungwoon wanted more relax holiday to spend. It didn't mean Sungwoon doesn't want to have sex with Daniel. He loves to have sex with Daniel. It feels so good and not to say it's addicting.  
  


 

Once again, it was healing holiday not sex holiday and Sungwoon only remembered one person in his mind who was ideal for this trip. His roommate, Hwang Minhyun. He is calm and nice person. Not only Minhyun will always listen to Sungwoon but also he a great partner to stroll around. They always spent their time together, ate at new restaurant, walked around the city, or maybe grabbed some bubble drink near the company corner. Sungwoon just loves to spend his time with Minhyun, he is his best friend in this group.  
  


 

The decision was right to invite Minhyun to the trip and Sungwoon wanted to go to Jeju Island. Well, rumor had it but it wasn't just rumor. Sungwoon enjoyed the beach, the food, and the hotel. Everything in this holiday with Minhyun was always the best. But Sungwoon sometimes missed his boyfriend, he took some photos of sunset and sent it to Daniel and Daniel sent him picture of his lovely sister. Sungwoon can't help but to smile and enjoyed his chat with Daniel every night until one of them was sleeping, talked about what they did all day. It was a nice and such a healing holiday before they continue their schedules.  
  


 

But the holiday was ended and they are back to work, next week they need to fly to Thailand to attend K-Con. After the practice and they had time to rest, Sungwoon gave the other members his little gift from Jeju Island. They were happy in the living room, bought all the gift from their mother to be shared with other members, and it really lid the happy atmosphere. But Daniel was not as happy as he used to be and Sungwoon wondered why. Seongwu told Sungwoon that he was upset to know that Sungwoon and Minhyun went to Jeju Island together. And he just knew about that, a day ago. Not to mention, Daniel knew it because fans were sharing their photos on social media.  
  
  
  


 

***

  
  
  


 

So here they are, in Daniel and Seongwu's room with an issue.  
  


 

"Niel, please, we just went for holiday," Sungwoon tries to make Daniel believe in him.  
  


 

"How should I believe in you, hyung? You didn't even tell me that you went with Minhyun hyung," Daniel points out another problem, Sungwoon didn't tell everything to Daniel. Sungwoon startles and avoids Daniel's eyes a second. It's just Sungwoon can't tell him about Minhyun because if he tells Daniel about he will go to Jeju Island with Minhyun, he will totally reject the idea.  
  


 

Daniel chuckles in his sarcastic way and looks to his side, doesn't want to look at Sungwoon.  
  


 

"But... Please trust me, Niel. I never cheat on you," Sungwoon begs again as he grabs his hands together.  
  


 

"Hyung, do I look easy to you?" Daniel looks in such a great pain as he looks at Sungwoon but not too long he avoids Sungwoon again. Sungwoon now feels guilty about this. It's his fault to not tell Daniel, his beloved boyfriend, that he went to Jeju Island with Minhyun but he has reason.  
  


 

"Niel, I'm sorry..." Sungwoon tries to fix the problem here. It's also his fault to not tell Daniel about Minhyun but Sungwoon really didn't do anything with him. They just went out for holiday, not more.  
  


 

Daniel stands up and walks away from Sungwoon. Sungwoon hands tries to stop him by grabs his sleeve and Daniel stops. Both of Sungwoon's hands are trembling, he is afraid. Of course he is, Daniel is angry and Sungwoon never seen him in such great despair like this. It's scary and Sungwoon needs to make up with him.  
  


 

Sungwoon is frowning as he looks at Daniel. Daniel smiles a little as he caresses Sungwoon's cheek down to his chin and lifts it a little.  
  


 

"You know hyung, it's not me who didn't trust you. It's you who didn't trust me." Daniel says it with great pain in his tone voice and face. It does make Sungwoon's heart feels incredibly in pain like someone just stabs him with a knife to his heart.  
  


 

"Daniel..." Sungwoon wants to say something but Daniel kisses him on his cheek and it makes him stop to saying any words. His kiss somehow feels so cold.  
  


 

"Hyung, I'm sorry but right now I don't want to talk to you," Daniel leans his forehead to Sungwoon's forehead as he closes his eyes. A slight of tear is falling to Daniel's cheek as Daniel quickly turns around and leaves Sungwoon alone inside his room.  
  


 

Sungwoon's legs are giving up to support him as he falls to the floor, looking at the door where Daniel left. He can't even run to him or to stop him. Maybe all he said is true, the one who can be trusted in this relationship is Ha Sungwoon. He doesn't want Daniel know about his holiday with Minhyun is just simply because he doesn't want Daniel nags about it. But he forgets one thing that is essential in this relationship, the word trust is applied to both sides. Sungwoon tears are falling down on his cheeks as he clenches his T-shirt on his chest.  
  


 

It hurts so bad as Sungwoon sobs a little and holds his voices.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

The one who should say sorry and the one did wrong is Ha Sungwoon. 


End file.
